Vícios Adolescentes Pretérito Nem Tão Perfeito
by The Marauders Girls
Summary: Quem de nós nunca teve um vício? Seja ele tortinhas de abóbora ou até mesmo uma garota. E até onde vale a pena lutar por esse vício? O que é mais importante: o amor, ou a amizade? É com inúmeros questionamentos viciosos que os Marotos chegam ao 5º ano de
1. Prólogo Explicativo

**Prólogo Explicativo**

Como todos puderam perceber, essa fanfic é escrita por The Marauders Girls. Nós somos cinco gurias (sim, gaúchas!) realmente fãs de Harry Potter e especialmente dos Marotos! Esse grupo (autoras, não os Marotos!) é formado por: Ká Black (por causa do Regulus), Anna Potter (por causa do James), Ynne Black (por causa do Sirius), Vanny Lupin (por causa de quem???? Hã??? Ah, do Remus) e Anne Marauder (por causa de todos eles!!!). Se alguém estiver a fim do Peter, por favor pode entrar em contato.

Mas chega de falar de nós e vamos ao que interessa. Essa fanfic é a uma das três partes da série "Vícios Adolescentes". Cada fanfic se passará em um ano dos Marotos (5º, 6º e 7º respectivamente). Queremos deixar claro que não estamos as escrevendo com o intuito de tentar adivinhar o que se passa na mente de J.K. Rowling, mas sim como nós gostaríamos que tivesse acontecido. Por isso vocês vão ver muitos fatos que nem nós mesmos acreditamos que aconteceram, mas que certamente serão muito divertidos. Mas não se enganem que essa é uma história perfeita, onde tudo dá certo e que no final todos serão felizes para sempre. Não! Isso realmente não acontece!

Apesar dela ser nova aqui no site, nós já vínhamos trabalhando nela desde 2005. Ela sofreu muitas modificações aprimoramentos até chegarmos ao ponto que ela está. Mas mesmo assim pedimos encarecidamente que mandem comentários, sejam bons ou ruins!

Esperamos que todos gostem de nossos personagens e da trama que criamos pra eles e que... leiam!!!

Estamos conscientes que muitos vão pular essa parte e ir direto ao capítulo 1, mas a gente sentiu que realmente precisávamos dar algumas explicações, por isso obrigada a quem se dignou a ler!

P.S.: Para quem estiver na curiosidade, na capa estão (respectivamente) de cima pra baixo: Sirius Black, Diana Potter, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Emily Gresham.


	2. Começo Repleto de Tortinhas de Abóbora

**Capitulo 01**

**Um Comeco Repleto de Tortinhas de Abobora**

Já eram 11:30 da manhã. A alguns minutos o Expresso de Hogwarts havia saído da Plataforma 9 ¾ e os alunos ainda circulavam pelas cabines para encontrar seus velhos amigos. Mas em todo trem não havia grupo mais animado, ou melhor, estressado, do que aquela cabine de quintanistas grifinórios.

- Dianinha, maninha querida do meu coração... DIZ PRA BESTA DO SEU GATO DEVOLVER O MEU POMO DE OURO!!!! – disse James, aos berros, com sua irmã gêmea.

- Não fala assim com o Biluzinho! Você vai traumatizá-lo. Ele simplesmente tem atração por coisas brilhantes e que voam. – disse Diana entregando para o irmão um pomo de ouro completamente babado.

- Ai que nojo! Com licença Evans, mas antes a sua capa do que a minha. – disse James limpando o pomo nas vestes de Lily Evans.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo seu imbecil? – disse Lily Evans, uma garota de cabelos ruivos encaracolados com olhos muito verdes. No momento, ela se encontrava com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, da raiva que sentia daquele garoto impertinente que desde o começo do ano anterior a chamava para sair diariamente. Esse garoto era irmão gêmeo de Diana e se chamava James Potter.

- Nossa Diana, você passa o verão inteiro sozinha. Podia convidar suas amiguinhas para passarem lá em casa de vez em quando. – disse James olhando a garota dos pés a cabeça. Aquela garota que havia lhe dado o primeiro fora. Aquela garota que ele teimava ser somente um desafio. Aquela garota que, sem ele admitir, despertava tanto seu desejo, como nenhuma outra havia feito. Aquela garota...

- Concordo Jamy, as amiguinhas de sua irmã vêm evoluindo bastante. Mas não mais que você Diana. – acrescentou Sirius Black se intrometendo na conversa.

Ela e Sirius riram da brincadeira. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ele a respeitava muito, não só por ser irmã de James, mas por ser sua grande amiga também. Somente isso... era o que ele pensava. Mas as risadas dos dois foram interrompidas pelo grito histérico de Lily:

- SUMAM DAQUI! QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO? SAI, SAI, SAI!!!!!

A garota empurrou James e Sirius para fora da cabine.

- Espere Lily, já que você odeia tanto assim Hogsmeade, para nunca querer ir comigo, que tal um passeio pelos jardins, a dois obviamente. – disse Tiago lutando para permanecer dentro da cabine.

- FORA POTTER!!!

- Uma conversinha no salão comunal quando todos já tiverem ido dormir quem sabe?

- JÁ DISSE PRA CAIR FORA!!! – disse Lily fechando a porta na cara dele. Black já tinha desistido a tempo.

- Geniosa ela não? – disse Sirius vendo a garota fechar a porta no nariz do amigo.

- Ah! Eu gosto de mulheres difíceis. São como um desafio. – disse James ainda abobalhado pela ruivinha de olhos verdes.

- É, mas a gostosa da sua irmã deveria analisar melhor as amizades.

- Do que você chamou a Diana? – perguntou James fechando os punhos para o amigo.

- Er...eu...bem, eu...na verdade...

- Olá pessoal! Sentiram falta do Remus aqui? – disse o amigo Remus Lupin se aproximando dos dois.

- É realmente! Você apareceu na hora certa! – disse Sirius com um ar aliviado.

- Onde está o Peter? – perguntou James olhando para Sirius como se dissesse: "a gente deixa esta pra depois"

(N/As: Momento de Suspense)

Quando chegaram na cabine Peter estava sentado comendo três tipos de doces ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Olá Sirius! Olá James! Minha amiga Tiffany estava atrás de vocês.

Nem deu tempo de James e Sirius fazerem cara de nojo que a porta da cabine se escancarou e por ela entrou uma quartanista da Lufa-lufa que mais parecia uma versão feminina de Peter.

- Oiiii!!!!!! Achei meus fofuchinhos!!! – disse a garota sentando entre Sirius e James e se abraçando a eles.

Os dois marotos estavam com a cara mais desanimada do mundo.

- E aí, como foram as férias? As minhas foram ótimas... conheci uns garotos lindos. – disse ela notando as caras enjoadas deles. – Ai, já sei o porquê dos meus fofuchinhos estarem com a carinha tão pra baixo! Tão com ciúmes! Ah, não se preocupem eu não vou abandoná-los! Nunca, nunca!

- Nossa! Você não sabe o quanto isso nos deixa feliz! – respondeu Sirius sarcástico. E a conversa seguiu...

- Caraca, nós já estamos chegando e você ainda não colocou o uniforme! É melhor se apressar! – disse James de saco cheio da garota.

- Mas nós não estamos quase chegando! – argumentou Tiffany

- Não, nós estamos quase chegando sim! É melhor você ir rápido! – insistiu James, com um olhar significativo a Sirius, como se dissesse "me ajuda".

- É... o James tá coberto da razão! Você não vai querer chegar assim em Hogwarts, vai? Não! Você tem que se arrumar! Ficar bem bonita para a festa! – disse Sirius se aproximando de James, e mostrando (discretamente) a saída.

- Você tem razão, amoreco. Mas eu acho que ainda não está na hora de eu tirar a roupa na frente de vocês! Hihihi – os Marotos trocaram olhares desesperados. – Eu vou, mas eu já volto tá? Beijinhos!

Após a garota sair, James trancou a porta com força.

- Puta merda, que garota insuportável! – disse James, vendo que Remo não ia segurar o riso.

(N/As: Desculpe o palavrão, mas não conseguimos imaginar James falando coisas com educação)

- HAHAHA...Fofuchinhos? Amoreco?

- Qual o problema? Eu acho tão bonitinho! – disse Peter, com cara de sonhador, depois de engolir um sapo de chocolate.

- Como assim "qual o problema"? O que você acha de um espírito agourento ficar te chamando de: meu amorzinho, meu chuchuzinho, meu docinho de abóbora, meu sapinho de chocolate, meu pomorinzinho fofo... – Sirius falava esses inúmeros "elogios" imitando a voz e as expressões de Tiffany, sem perceber que seu irmão, Regulus e Severus Snape haviam entrado na cabine.

- Que você não valorizava nosso sangue eu sabia _"maninho"_, mas não conhecia este seu outro lado. – disse Regulus com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Quem diria, Sirius Black, o garanhão de Hogwarts trocando juras de amor com seu puxa-saco. – disse Snape satisfeito por poder humilhá-lo

- É uma pena, Ranhoso, que você não perdeu essa mania de colocar seu nariz extremamente grande onde não é chamado e isso impossibilita seu cérebro, já deficiente, de diferenciar uma brincadeira de palavras sérias. Aliás, falando em palavras sérias, que história é essa de me chamar de garanhão? Eu não jogo no seu time, mas mesmo assim obrigado pelo elogio. É bom saber que os outros reconhecem o talento de pessoas tão fantásticas como eu.

- Muito bem Sirius. É bom essas pessoas limparem um pouco a inveja que têm por seres perfeitos como nós. Ainda mais se tratando de quadribol, não é Regulus? – disse James, complementando.

- Há há... Esse timeco de vocês não é de nada. A única coisa boa de jogar contra a Grifinória é ver a galinhazinha da sua irmã montada em cima de uma vassoura. Aliás, Potter, um dia desses eu ainda quero mostrar a ela meu pomo de ouro. – falou Regulus.

A paciência de James, que já não era lá grande coisa, se esgotou. Ele sacou a varinha e quando a apontou para Regulus, viu que Sirius já estava em cima dele. (N/As: no bom sentido, é claro) Sem saber o que fazer, olhou para Snape e percebeu que a simples presença dele estava lhe deixando irritado. Guardou a varinha e partiu para cima dele também. Peter apavorado com a briga saiu pelo corredor gritando como um louco e chamando a atenção de todo o trem, enquanto Remus tentava inutilmente separar os quatro.

Ouvindo os berros de Peter saiu da cabine em frente o único aluno que conseguia controlar os marotos (e olhe lá): Edward Sullivan era Capitão e batedor do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e Monitor-chefe. Apesar de seu jeito sério e discreto, Edward era muito popular (motivo de ciúmes de Sirius), pois as garotas apreciavam seus olhos verdes claros e seus cabelos castanho escuro até os ombros. Ele irrompeu pela cabine gritando:

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???

Os quatro pararam por um instante e assim Remus conseguiu tirar James de cima de Snape. Edward, vendo que os irmãos Black não iam ceder, puxou Regulus com uma mão e com a outra agarrou Snape pelas vestes e os jogou para fora da cabine. Puxou Peter de volta e fechou a porta com força. Edward olhou para as caras culpadas (menos a de Sirius), deu um longo suspiro, já sabendo o que viria pela frente.

James e Sirius desataram a falar sem pontos nem vírgulas:

- Aquelas antas intrometidas...

- Ofenderam a minha irmã...

- O desgraçado do meu irmão quis tirar proveito da Diana...

- Ela é tão inocente...

- Você queria que a gente ficasse parado?

- Tá, tá, tudo bem. Mas porque vocês têm que partir para a ignorância? – disse Edward impaciente.

- Tá, já entendemos. Sabemos que essa palavra não faz parte do seu mundinho infeliz, Sr. Todo-Poderoso, mas nós somos humanos. Ainda não fazemos parte do Olimpo como deuses das boas maneiras. – disse Sirius sarcástico.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu já garanti a minha vaguinha por lá. – disse James passando a mão nos cabelos com um sorrisinho.

- Vocês se acham grande coisa, mas não passam de crianças bobinhas. Aposto que ainda acreditam em Papai Noel...

- Como assim? Ele não existe? Quem entrega os presentes então? – questionou Peter com ar de desapontamento de quem está prestes a cair no choro.

- Cala a boca Peter. – falaram os outros três marotos e Edward, este revirando os olhos.

- Muito bem. Deixem-me em paz o resto da viagem. Mas não vão se animando porque isso será registrado no relatório que entregarei para McGonagall no fim do mês. Agora me dêem licença porque eu preciso fazer uma visitinha a uma certa cabine da Sonserina.

- É, vai e vê se desconta alguns pontinhos! – disse James com um olhar vingativo.

- Até outro dia. Enquanto isso vejam se cresçam, ao menos até o Campeonato de Quadribol começar.

- Como assim? – perguntou James.

- Vocês agem como crianças e vão ser tratados como tais. – disse Edward finalmente se retirando.

- Por Merlin, finalmente essa praga dos infernos foi embora. – disse Sirius aliviado, se largando no banco.

- Sabe Sirius, eu acho vocês dois tão parecidos. – disse Remus cautelosamente.

- Ah é, eu sou igual ao Sr. Adulto-Todo-Perfeito-Dono-Da-Verdade-Poderoso-Chefão...

- Cala a boca Sirius! – disse James irritado.

Sirius se calou, mas James sabia que no fundo o amigo queria muito ser parecido com Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Sirius se manifestou:

- Alguém fala alguma coisa!

- Eu tenho uma coisa para falar! – disse James com um brilho doentio nos olhos. – Eu e você temos que acertar algumas contas sobre aquilo que você falou da minha irmã quan...

- Doces? – perguntou a bruxa do carrinho de doces se aproximando da cabine dos Marotos.

- Mas só se for agora! – disse Sirius imediatamente se encaminhando em direção ao carrinho.

Remus se levantou e disse:

- Ah, eu também vou querer! – e se aproximando de Sirius, cochichou em seu ouvido. – Tente as tortinhas de abóbora.

- Boa idéia! – cochichou Sirius de volta. - Me dê cinco tortinhas de abóbora! – disse bem alto olhando significativamente para James.

Era de conhecimento geral que James era viciado em tortinhas de abóbora.

- Você não vai me comprar com cinco tortinhas de abóbora. – falou James irônico.

- Me dê dez tortinhas de abóbora! – disse Sirius desafiador.

- OK. Com dez você me compra. Mas eu quero bem recheadas viu?!

- Dez tortinhas de abóbora como as da Sra. Potter, por favor!

- Você não vai achar tortinhas iguais a da minha mãe aí!

- Realmente não há tortinhas como as da Sra. Potter. – disse Remus.

- Concordo! – disse Peter de boca cheia com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius largou uma montanha de tortinhas de abóbora entre o lugar em que ele e James estavam sentados.

- Oba! Tem doze aqui! – disse James feliz da vida.

- Sim! Duas são minhas! – disse Sirius cautelosamente.

- Nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes! – disse James pegando todas.

- Sai pra lá, James! Me devolve!

- Isso vai longe... – disse Remus se rindo dos dois amigos.

E realmente foi longe, até que o Expresso de Hogwarts começou a perder velocidade. Quando chegou à Estação de Hogsmeade, os Marotos desembarcaram pensando que teriam um longo e inesquecível ano pela frente.


	3. Agendas e Descobertas

**Capitulo 02**

**Agendas e Descobertas**

A cerimônia de seleção já encerrara. Todos alunos de Hogwarts estavam sentados nas mesas de suas respectivas casas desfrutando o maravilhoso banquete. Os Marotos eram o centro das atenções da mesa da Grifinória, afinal estavam contando histórias (um tanto absurdas) sobre os seus verões. Depois de James contar uma de suas aventuras e todos em volta rirem (inclusive ele) o Maroto olhou para o lugar onde se encontravam sua irmã e suas amigas. Ela sorria e revirava os olhos (sabendo que aquilo não era verdade). Reparou também que ao lado dela Lily Evans o olhava com profunda desaprovação. James ficou um pouco sem jeito, pois percebeu que pela primeira vez na vida, alguém não o achava engraçado. Recuperando a pose, ele voltou a realidade e viu que seu amigo Sirius Black se preparava para contar sua história. Quando Sirius começou a falar, uma garota que estava um pouco afastada gritou.

- E você Edward, conte-nos sobre suas aventuras.

Sirius fez uma cara de profundo nojo e não demorou muito que seus amigos mais próximos começassem a rir. Tentando se conter, olhou para sua frente, onde Edward se encontrava, e tentou parecer interessado.

- Bem para certas pessoas minhas férias podem não ter sido uma aventura, mas como para mim o importante é ocupar bem meus dias, eu posso contar o que fiz.

As meninas a toda volta suspiraram, Sirius tentou ignorar as risadinhas de James e Remus e se concentrar em seu prato. Aquilo estava o deixando irritado.

- Na primeira semana preparei minhas tarefas como monitor-chefe...

James percebeu que aquele barulho que Sirius estava fazendo não era do mastigar da comida e ouviu o amigo dizer baixinho:

- Ótimo, lá vem a Agenda de Férias do Sr. Todo-Poderoso...

Edward continuou descrevendo suas férias, enquanto Sirius retrucava automaticamente. James não parava de dar risadinhas por causa dos comentários (que só ele ouvia) de Sirius, mas também fechou a cara para o Monitor-Chefe ao ver o olhar brilhante e interessado de Lily e se concentrou na sua comida também, pensando, enquanto esmigalhava suas tortinhas tamanha era a força que colocava nos talheres: "Calma James! Pense nas tortinhas de abóbora! Olha que deliciosas! Que delícia essas tortinhas de abóbora!"

- Na sexta semana fui ao Brasil...

- Ah, como eu gostaria de ter ido com você! Garanto que seria ótimo! Todos dizem que é um país fantástico!

Dessa vez não houve comentário, mas um acesso de tosse em Sirius.

- É uma pena mesmo Diana, mas tenha certeza que na próxima vez eu te chamo pra ir junto! E se você quiser ir também Lily...

Agora James acompanhava Sirius no acesso de tosse, sendo obrigado a parar sua seção de massacre às tortinhas.

- Quando voltei, na última semana, dei continuidade ao projeto astronômico que estou participando com os trouxas.

- Ah, eu acho esse projeto muito interessante. – Remus falou.

Sirius deu um olhar fulminante ao amigo que não deu atenção. James também achava muito interessante, mas resolveu não se manifestar.

- Que incrível! – exclamou Lily admirada, fazendo James fechar ainda mais a cara (se é que isso era possível) e recomeçar o massacre. – Depois você pode me explicar melhor como funciona?

- Claro! Seria uma honra! Mas agora eu vou me retirar, afinal amanhã é um dia cheio. – respondeu Edward sorrindo.

- Já vai tarde... – comentou Sirius pela última vez.

- Boa noite, meninas!

Todas falaram boa noite, inclusive Peter. Remus olhou para o lado rindo.

- Ele disse "meninas", Peter!

- Hã, que meninas?

- Esquece.

Todos conversaram mais um pouco, onde Sirius pode finalmente contar a história de suas férias, até que o cansaço bateu. Os Grifinórios se encaminharam para a torre de sua casa. Quando entraram no Salão Comunal, ouviram uma voz feminina a suas costas:

- Hei, garotos – disse Emily Gresham, uma garota loira de cabelo curto e olhos azuis. Ela era a melhor amiga de Lily, mas também se dava muito bem com Diana e Alice Smith, outra colega de quarto.

Os garotos se viraram, Remus um pouco sem jeito e James bastante interessado no que a melhor amiga de Lily queria com ele.

- Dia 04 é meu aniversário e será que vocês me fariam um favorzinho? – perguntou Emily aos Marotos, olhando especificamente para um deles: Remus Lupin.

- Claro! – disse Remus ao levar uma cotovelada de James nas costelas.

- Bem, eu pedi para a Prof. McGonagall permissão para fazer uma festa aqui no Salão Comunal e Diana me disse que vocês conseguem ir para Hogsmeade escondidos. Será que vocês poderiam trazer alguma coisa de lá?

- Claro que podemos! – disse James entusiasmado com a festa.

Com a promessa que iriam dia 03 para Hogsmeade os Marotos subiram as escadas para o dormitório.

- Agora que estamos de volta a Hogwarts devemos prosseguir com o treinamento. – disse James pegando o seu malão.

- Que treinamento? – perguntou Peter, ainda concentrado nas tortinhas de abóbora que comera lá embaixo.

- O treinamento para nos tornarmos animagos, sua anta! – disse Sirius – Aliás Remus, quando é a próxima lua cheia?

- Hã? – disse Remus voltando a si.

- Rá! Pensando numa certa loirinha de olhos azuis, Sr. Remus John Lupin? – disse Sirius maldosamente.

- Não, capaz! Ela só é minha amiga. – respondeu Remus meio sem graça.

- Ah, cara não sei porque você se faz tanto! Tá na cara que ela não quer só sua amizade! – disse James maliciosamente. – Vai dizer que você não tem nenhuma atração por ela?

- Não! Não tenho mesmo. – disse Remus, e em pensamento completou "o pior é que é verdade..."

- Deixa de ser besta cara! Ela não é de se jogar fora! Nem um pouco por sinal! – argumentou Sirius.

- Sei que ela não é! Mas vocês sabem...

James estava se aproximando de seu malão quando falou:

- Ah, Remus! Não venha com essa história de: "Eu-sou-um-lobisomem-não-posso-me-aproximar-de-ninguém." Afinal... MAS O QUE É ISSO? – gritou ao abrir seu malão.

Os marotos se amontoaram em volta do malão de James para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dentro do malão havia várias peças de roupas femininas muito coloridas dobradas caprichosamente. Em cima delas havia um bilhete:

_Maninho,_

_Meu malão já estava cheio e percebi que no seu ainda havia um_

_lugarzinho. Achei que não haveria problemas de guardar algumas coisinhas_

_aí dentro. Aproveitei para dar uma arrumada nas suas roupas. Estava_

_uma bagunça. Sabia que cabem bem mais coisas se a gente dobra as_

_roupas ao invés de socá-las? Carinhosamente..._

_Maninha_

James indignado, ignorando as risadinhas dos amigos começou a jogar tudo para o chão, resmungando coisas como "quem ela pensa que é?" quando sua atenção se colocou num caderno pequeno que lembrava muito uma...

- É a agenda da Diana! – disse Sirius empolgado – Eu vi no quarto dela!

- Desde quando você entra no quarto da minha irmã e presta atenção nas coisas dela?

- É, bem...eu...bem...eu queria ir n...no...no banheiro e...e...errei a porta!

- Tá, mas o que tem demais em uma agenda?

- Meu caro amigo, numa agenda existem todos os segredos de uma mulher. – disse Sirius tentando fazer o possível para o amigo abrir a agenda.

- Será? – disse James intrigado.

- Claro, e ás vezes até os segredos de suas amigas! – disse Sirius tocando no ponto fraco de James.

- Bem, eu acho que não fará mal a gente dar só uma olhada, né? – disse James finalmente assumindo seu ar maroto.

- Abre logo isso! – disse Remus muito agitado.

James abriu a agenda com cuidado, como se ela contesse algo muito perigoso. Na página da esquerda dizia: "Passeio na praia com Lily, Emily e Alice". Na página da direita havia uma foto das quatro amigas de biquíni. Isso deu início a uma discussão:

- Vamos pegar essa foto!

- Não, eu acho que ela notaria.

- Mas existem tantas outras fotos... olhe esta aqui. – Sirius abriu em outra página onde havia uma foto de James e Diana pequenos:

- Ah, olha como eu sempre fui lindo!

Os outros Marotos tiveram um ataque de riso, o que fez James corar um pouco. Rapidamente ele abriu em outra página.

Ao ver o que havia na página, James e Sirius caíram sentados na cama. Sirius começou a abrir e a fechar a boca, mas sua voz não saía. Na página da esquerda havia uma foto de Diana abraçada em Edward Sullivan. Os dois se olhavam e sorriam bastante, Diana balançava seus longos cabelos negros. Na página da direita estava escrito em letras grandes e coloridas "Diana e Edward", rodeado por vários coraçõezinhos e pequenos "eu te amo".

- Há há... a Diana só aparenta porque de anjo ela não tem nada. Bem que eu avisei a meus pais a vida toda! – disse James. – Mas imagina, a vantagem que eu vou poder tirar disso!

- Você vai permitir isso? – disse Sirius conseguindo falar finalmente. – Ela tem 15, ele tem 17!

- Ah Sirius, deixa ela aproveitar a vida. E nem é tanta diferença de idade!

- Há há, tem gente com ciúmes aqui! – disse Remus com um ar malicioso.

- Sabe Remus, isso tá cheirando mais a dor de cotovelo. – disse James também brincando.

- Vão a merda vocês dois. – disse Sirius irritado. Era a terceira vez no dia que Edward o deixava assim. Foi só depois de falar isso que Sirius percebeu o que estava fazendo. Afinal, ela era somente sua amiga, quase sua irmã. Ele não sentia mais nada por ela. Nada! Ou... Não! Nada!

Quando iam virar mais algumas páginas ouviram batidas na porta. Remus levantou para abrí-la enquanto James dava mais uma folhada na agenda.

- Ah oi Diana. Espera aí que o James está trocando de roupa. – disse Remus se apressando em fechar a porta.

James só teve tempo de tocar a agenda junto com as roupas de sua irmã, quando ela irrompeu pela porta.

- Ah, não tem nada no meu irmão que eu já não tenha visto. – Diana entrou no quarto, empurrando Remus e reparou em James. – Ué, você não tava trocando de roupa?

- É que eu ia começar a trocar. – disse James fingindo inocência.

- Tá sei, mas por que você fez isso com as minhas coisas?

- Tá, você mexe no meu malão, enche ele com saias, calcinhas e vestidos e ainda queria que eu botasse tudo numa sacolinha? Se ao menos eu pudesse entrar no seu quarto para te levar as coisas lá.

- Há há, muito engraçado. – disse Diana.

A garota juntou suas coisas deu um beijo em Remus, Sirius e em seu irmão. Por sorte, como ela mesma pensou, Peter estava no banheiro e ela não precisou beijá-lo também. Ela se retirou do quarto sorrindo para todos.

James estava pegando seu pijama (enroladinho por sinal) quando Peter saiu do banheiro e viu algo no chão.

- O que é isso? – ergueu ele uma foto de Lily Evans.

- Ah, eu tirei da agenda da Diana quando o Remus tava abrindo a porta. – disse James, colocando a foto embaixo do travesseiro, provocando acessos de riso em Sirius e um sorrisinho amarelo em Remus. Peter então falou:

- Tá, mas falando sério agora. O Edward disse no trem que Papai Noel não existe. Mas o Coelhinho da Páscoa existe, né?

Três travesseiros atingiram o rosto de Peter e depois de muitas risadas, todos foram dormir.


	4. Ruivinha ou Trasgo Malhado?

**Capitulo 03**

**Ruivinha ou Trasgo Malhado?**

- Andem, acordem de uma vez! – disse Remus inquieto com seus amigos preguiçosos.

- Mas já é de manhã? – perguntou Sirius levantando, agarrado em seu travesseiro.

James, que não estava animado para levantar, sentiu uma luz atingir seus olhos quando Remus abriu o cortinado de sua cama.

- Levanta, Bela Adormecida!

- Pelo menos reconhece que sou belo. – falou James com um olhar maroto.

- Cala a boca e levanta! – disse Sirius ainda agarrado em seu travesseiro.

De repente um som invadiu o quarto dos grifinórios. Este som vinha de dentro do cortinado de Peter.

_"Bom dia pra você_

_Bom dia pra você_

_Bom dia pequeno príncipe_

_Bom dia pra você"_

- Ah, bom dia para vocês também! – disse Peter animado por ter sido acordado pela musiquinha de sua mamãe.

- Cala a boca, Peter! – falaram os três marotos, ainda abismados com o despertador esganiçado do outro.

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou Remus animado por ver os amigos de pé.

- Vocês nem sabem o quanto! – falou James olhando para a foto de Lily com um ar pervertido.

- Então era daí que vinham os sussurros que eu ouvi durante a noite! – comentou Sirius, rindo maliciosamente, mas fechou a cara quando percebeu que ninguém mais estava rindo.

- Vamos descer logo, ou vamos perder o café da manhã. – implorou Peter, já vestido.

- É verdade, se não também vamos perder a primeira aula, que é História da Magia. – acrescentou Remus, olhando o relógio.

- Espera um pouquinho, - disse Sirius finalmente largando seu travesseiro. – Como você sabe disso se só receberemos o horário no café da manhã?

Ao ouvir isso, Remus tentou esconder algo no peito, mas antes de conseguir desconversar, um James de cueca o abordou:

- Sr. Remus John Lupin, o que você está tentando esconder? – perguntou James desconfiado.

- Tá maluco, James? Não estou tentando esconder nada.

- Tá sim! – disse James puxando o braço do amigo. Depois de muita luta, um silêncio se fez no dormitório... – MAS QUE PORCARIA DE COISA DOURADA É ESSA??? – berrou James para um Remus apavorado.

- Ai meu Deus, não pode ser o que eu estou pensando! Não pode ser, não pode ser! – gritou Sirius abismado.

- Remus John Lupin, você nos deve explicações! – disse James.

- É, é isso mesmo James, - falou Remus tirando o distintivo da mão do amigo. – Virei Monitor, e daí?

- Como assim "e daí"? Isso é traição! Um Maroto-monitor!? Você nos apunhalou pelas costas! – Sirius gritava e gesticulava horrorizado.

- Se sou mais responsável e ajuizado que vocês, não é culpa minha! Vocês deviam seguir meu exemplo!

- O quê? Virar Monitor? – questionou James sarcástico. – HAHAHA! Você só pode ter fumado alguma coisa!

- Eu sei a explicação!!!! Eu sei! Eu sei! – disse Sirius como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a Atlântida.

Todos ficaram olhando para ele, esperando para saber a tão maravilhosa descoberta. Remus começava a temer o que viria pela frente. Vendo que o momento de suspense já tinha sido longo o bastante, Sirius falou:

- Emily Gresham é a monitora! Não é? Não é?

- Não. É a Lily Evans.

Sirius sentou-se na cama com profundo desapontamento, dizendo apenas um "ah".

- A Evans? – perguntou James com um brilho nos olhos.

- É. A Evans. Vai querer virar monitor também? – perguntou Remus com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Não mesmo! Vou querer arranjar muito mais detenções! – disse James sorrindo marotamente.

- Chega! Eu não agüento mais! Vamos descer para tomar café! – gritou Sirius cansado de tudo.

Depois de um café da manhã cheio de delírios de James e negações de Remus, eles enfrentaram uma aula dupla de História da Magia. Ainda tiveram que fazer a manutenção da pequena criação e Mimbulus Mimbletonia da Profª Sprout antes de descerem para a almoçar.

À tarde, os dois períodos de Transfiguração fizeram o mau humor de Sirius piorar, pois a professora McGonagall além de passar uma montanha de deveres, repetiu os conselhos de Remus, dizendo que ele também deveria se tornar Monitor. O último período do dia era Runas Antigas e, depois de ter que traduzir uma carta oficial, os Marotos extremamente estressados, desceram para jantar.

Ao sentarem-se à mesa da Grifinória, famintos e cansados, James reparou em Lily Evans, que não estava a uma grande distância deles. Ela conversava animadamente com suas amigas sem ao menos notar sua presença.

- Lily, por acaso você pegou sua foto de dentro de minha agenda? – perguntou Diana.

- Não Dy, eu não mexeria em nada tão pessoal e importante como sua agenda. – respondeu Lily.

- Nem fala! Eu odeio quando meu irmão mexe nas minhas coisas, principalmente em minha agenda! Ele não respeita minha privacidade! – disse Emily revoltada.

- Ah, ainda bem que o meu irmão nunca faria isso! – disse Diana. James surpreendeu-se ao ver sua irmã olhando em sua direção. Ela deu uma piscadinha e ele sorriu amarelo.

James se voltou para seu prato, refletiu por um segundo e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Sirius.

- Colocar meu plano em prática. – disse James com um ar sedutor.

- Ele até já tem um plano! – comentou Sirius com Remus. Este, só olhou para James rapidamente e voltou a atenção para seu prato.

James caminhou decidido até onde sua irmã e as amigas dela estavam:

- Como está a maninha querida do meu coração? – perguntou, abraçando Diana.

- Vou bem, maninho querido do meu coração.

- E como vão as amiguinhas da maninha querida do meu coração?

- De saída. Preciso retirar um livro na biblioteca. Vejo vocês mais tarde,_ garotas_. – disse Lily frisando bem a última palavra.

- Garotas, sinto desapontá-las, mas eu também preciso me retirar. – disse o Maroto indo atrás da ruivinha.

James seguiu-a até um corredor vazio, quando ela se virou e perguntou:

- Você está me seguindo, Potter?

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Então ande logo, pois tenho mais coisas para fazer.

- Eu não pretendo me demorar. – disse James se aproximando sedutoramente. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

- Você está me convidando para sair, Potter?

- Não. Eu estou te convidando para ir até as estrelas. – disse ele num sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Hum... então você está convidando o trasgo malhado que tem uma esponja de aço enferrujada ao invés de cabelo para ir até as estrelas?

Ele se afastou, perplexo, enquanto a via lhe dar as costas, pisando firme. Até que, as lembranças vieram à tona.

Sem ao menos pensar, seus pés o dirigiram para o salão comunal e ao passar pelo buraco do retrato, ele viu Sirius e Remus sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira. Peter estava no chão, comendo.

- Que cara é essa James? – perguntou Remus espantado com a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Você tá pálido, cara. – acrescentou Sirius arregalando os olhos.

- Senta aqui. Conta o que aconteceu. – disse Remus apontando para a poltrona vazia em sua frente.

- Eu acabei de descobrir... – falou James finalmente, olhando pro nada, mas sem conseguir terminar a frase.

- O quê? Você é gay? – perguntou Sirius, com a mão no peito.

- Vai a merda, Sirius! – retrucou James, voltando a realidade.

- Não, porque depois de descobrir que um é monitor e o outro acorda com a música da mamãezinha, eu posso esperar qualquer coisa de você!

- Mas você ainda não contou o que aconteceu. – disse Remus, lançando um olhar feio a Sirius.

James refletiu por um instante, até que falou:

- Tá bom. Eu conto. Tudo começou quando eu tinha onze anos e uma... amiga da Diana foi passar duas semanas em nossa casa, pouco antes de virmos para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Aquela menina era... era... HORRÍVEL! – disse James com medo nos olhos só de se lembrar.

- Pior do que a Tiffany? – perguntou Sirius com nojo.

- É difícil dizer. Elas são diferentes. Ela era uma tábua. Baixinha e sardenta... muito sardenta... extremamente sardenta. Ela usava uma... uma coisa que segundo ela, os trouxas usam para arrumar os dentes... um tal de "arapelho"... mas era... era de metal, por dentro da boca deixando ela maior... os dentes... pareciam podres. Era... HORRÍVEL!

- Cruz credo! – exclamou Sirius horrorizado. – Devia ser um bicho mesmo!

- E o cabelo... o cabelo era pior ainda. Não era muito comprido, mas era extremamente alto, tipo um black power, não um red power, porque era vermelho, muito vermelho.

- Pára com isso James, se não o Peter não vai conseguir dormir de noite. – Sirius interrompeu enojado.

- Numa manhã, minha mãe foi me acordar dizendo que a amiguinha da Dy havia chegado e como a minha irmã só voltaria à tarde da casa de nossos avós, quem teve que fazer companhia para ela? Eu.

"Eu desci as escadas e vi aquela criatura na minha sala. Ela me cumprimentou encabulada, mas eu vi que aquela garota seria a minha diversão naquelas férias tão monótonas. Eu a cumprimentei de volta com um beijinho no rosto. Durante duas semanas suportei aquela garotinha feia tratando-a como uma musa. Ela me adorou e eu até poderia dizer que ela estava caidinha por mim, afinal eu era irresistível desde aquela época. Isso fazia a brincadeira ficar ainda mais divertida. Até que no último dia de sua visita, eu apliquei o golpe fatal."

"Minha irmã estava tomando banho enquanto ela estava sozinha no quarto de Diana arrumando as malas."

"- Você já vai embora? – perguntei com uma voz doce e interessada."

"- Vou sim. – disse ela sorrindo meio sem jeito."

"Eu me dirigi até ela contornando-a até parar em suas costas. Passei a mão delicadamente em seus cabelos sussurrando: 'Sentirei sua falta'. Nisso, tirei uma tesoura de dentro do bolso e cortei uma grande mecha daquela palha. Ela virou-se rapidamente horrorizada e perguntou:"

"- Por que você fez isso?"

"- Pra guardar de lembrança! – falei sarcasticamente dando gargalhadas."

"- Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim! – falou ela com seus olhos repletos de lágrimas."

"Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e disse as palavras que nunca deveriam ter saído da minha boca."

"- Como alguém poderia gostar de um trasgo malhado com uma esponja enferrujada na cabeça?"

"Dei uma gargalhada enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto."

- E hoje, Lily Evans me fez lembrar do ocorrido quando a convidei para sair.

- O quê? A monstrinha era Lily Evans? – perguntou Sirius abismado.

- É verdade! Ela era assim no primeiro ano! Eu me lembro dela naquela época. – disse Remus também abismado.

- Eu achava que o nome da feiosa era Linda! – disse James.

- Linda? Nossa... – falou Sirius ainda chocado com a história.

- Depois daquilo eu nem notava sua existência. Ela era meio insignificante.

- Mas as coisas mudaram. Quem está caidinho agora por ela é você. Eu acho bem feito ela ter te dispensado.

- Remus, de que lado você está afinal?

- De lado nenhum. Só acho que você está pagando por ter sido tão cruel com a menina.

Antes que James pudesse retrucar, Lily Evans irrompeu pelo Salão Comunal. Ela caminhava tão rápida e decidida em direção ao dormitório feminino, que os Marotos mal tiveram tempo de vê-la. Diferente de quatro anos atrás, de seus olhos não caía nem ao menos uma lágrima, mas ela tinha uma expressão séria que demonstrava a raiva que ela devia estar sentindo.

- Coitadinha! – disse Peter contendo o choro.

- Eu vou dormir. – James falou, dirigindo-se ao dormitório no alto da torre.

Ele subiu as escadas e fechou a porta, pensando no que tinha acontecido e no quanto teria que fazer para tentar consertar as coisas.

A poucos metros dali, Lily Evans estava deitada em sua cama pensando no mesmo momento. Apesar de seu olhar sério, seu coração estava gritando. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: nunca mais cairia nas histórias de James Potter outra vez, afinal não era mais aquela menininha boba de onze anos. Para ele, ela era apenas um desafio... Então que morresse tentando, pois não iria ceder... Já havia sido machucada o suficiente uma vez...


	5. Alguns Delírios e o Primeiro Round

**Capitulo 04**

**Alguns Delírios e o Primeiro Round**

Já havia amanhecido e o dormitório das garotas do quinto ano estava em constante movimento. Diana estava no banho, perdida em seus pensamentos. Alice se arrumava para encontrar Frank. Emily repassava os preparativos da festa, no próximo dia. Tudo isso enquanto Lily encontrava-se de frente para o espelho com a pior cara do mundo.

O mau humor do dia anterior havia aumentado porque além de não ter dormido a noite inteira, ela havia acordado com grandes e fundas olheiras.

- Tudo por causa do idiota do Potter! – sussurrou Lily com o rosto quase colado no espelho, esfregando as olheiras com força, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

- Hã? – perguntou Emily com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada! – disse Lily ainda esfregando as olheiras.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Tentando tirar isso do meu rosto! – respondeu a ruivinha apontando para as olheiras, agora com um tom avermelhado de tanto a menina esfregar.

- Você nunca vai conseguir tirar assim! – disse Emily revirando os olhos.

A garota levantou e começou a revirar a mala.

- O que você tá procurando? – perguntou Lily intrigada.

- Você já vai ver. Rá! Aqui está! É um creme mágico da Madame Blanchett. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so! – disse Emily animada.

- Hã... Madame Blanchett?

- Como você nunca ouviu falar na Madame Blanchett?

- Não ouvindo?

- A Madame Blanchett é a melhor linha de cosméticos dos bruxos. – disse Alice, rindo da situação.

- Não só a melhor! – disse Emily, cada vez mais empolgada. – A mais famosa, a mais cara, a mais...

- Tá, Emily! Já entendi. Pode deixar que eu passo. – falou uma Lily não muito humorada para agüentar essa situação.

- Ah, se você quiser tem um outro aqui que também é ótimo...

- Nossa, eu estou tão mal assim?

- Ai, desculpa amiga, mas você tá com uma cara péssima de quem não dormiu a noite inteira.

- E não dormi mesmo... – disse Lily com uma cara ainda mais ruim, pois acabara de lembrar o motivo que a fez não dormir.

- Mas o que houve? – perguntou Emily, começando a ficar preocupada com sua melhor amiga.

- Problemas.

- Pois é, você estava com um mau humor ontem, depois que chegou da biblioteca.

- Ah, o Potter...

- O que tem o meu irmão, Lily? – disse Diana saindo do banho.

- Hã... nada não... as mesmas coisas de sempre.

- Ah. – disse Diana um pouco desconfiada.

Um clima estranho pesou no quarto das garotas. Lily achou melhor se retirar para evitar maiores constrangimentos.

- Bem... eu tenho que ir. Preciso estar mais cedo lá embaixo para orientar o primeiro ano. – disse Lily saindo do quarto.

Enquanto ela descia as escadas, pensava no quanto era desagradável essas situações que elas viviam desde o primeiro ano.

Aos nove anos, Lily e sua família se mudaram para Londres, pois a garota havia ganhado uma bolsa no Royal Ballet de Londres, a maior escola de ballet do Reino Unido. No primeiro dia de aula, ela não conhecia ninguém e a menina que a acolheu para dentro do grupo era Diana Potter.

Durante dois anos elas foram melhores amigas sem Lily saber a verdadeira origem da família de Diana. Até que em um dia qualquer ela recebeu a notícia inesperada que existia um outro mundo além daquele que ela vivia. E, a partir daquele momento, ela fora convidada a fazer parte dele.

Lily ganhara uma carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o que explicou todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ela. Depois do choque inicial, seus pais ficaram muito felizes e orgulhosos. Somente sua irmã, Petúnia, não se agradou com a idéia. A bruxa que havia explicado tudo aos Evans disse que eles deviam ir a algum lugar chamado Caldeirão Furado e lá seriam instruídos a chegar no mundo bruxo.

_Eu e meus pais havíamos encontrado o lugar e tínhamos acabado de sair do Gringottes. Estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo e simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que tudo era verdade. Estávamos caminhando, procurando os estranhos itens da longa lista de materiais (entre eles um caldeirão e uma varinha), quando passamos em frente a uma loja de Quadribol, que na época achei um esporte um tanto esquisito. Afinal, ao invés de chuteiras eles vendiam vassouras. Na verdade, agora eu acho um esporte realmente fascinante, mas só como espectadora. Não tenho um bom relacionamento com vassouras e muito menos com bolas que voam. Aliás, não consigo nem coordenar minhas próprias pernas no chão, imagina numa altura de... de... ah, meu Deus vamos mudar de assunto! Realmente não gosto de alturas. Continuando... Ao chegar na frente da loja daquele esporte que é jogado numa altura... LILY! Volte ao assunto! Muito bem, respira! OK... Foi lá naquele lugar que vocês já sabem qual é, que reconheci uma menina muito branca de longos cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis. Ela estava acompanhada de uma mulher realmente muito bonita, esbelta e vestindo uma das roupas mais elegantes que já vi! Seus cabelos eram ruivos e muito sedosos. Apesar de não achar as duas parecidas, eu deduzi que ela fosse a mãe de Dy._

_- Diana? - eu perguntei._

_Ela virou-se rapidamente e abriu um largo sorriso._

_- Lily? - perguntou. - É você mesma?_

_- Sim, sou eu mesma._

_- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Como..._

_Eu contei animadamente tudo que havia acontecido e perguntei a ela que, ao contrário de mim, já parecia muito familiarizada com a coisa toda:_

_- Mas o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu sou uma bruxa também. Minha família inteira é. - respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E vendo que eu olhava maravilhada para a mulher ao seu lado, ela acrescentou: - Essa é minha mãe._

_- Ah, muito prazer. Sou Elisabeth Potter. E vocês são...? - disse, sorrindo, a Sra. Potter aos meus pais._

_- Sou Julian Evans e essa é minha esposa, Rose. Somos os pais de Lily. - disse meu pai bastante simpático como sempre._

_- Ah, então essa é a famosa Lily! - Uau! Já sou famosa! - Diana fala muito bem da filha de vocês! Sinto por hoje não termos tempo para conversar muito, mas estão convidados a ir lá em casa para um chá! Phillip veio fazer negócios, tivemos que vir correndo! Odeio fazer compras correndo! Ele sabe que odeio! James está lá com ele, espero que não seja assim também! Mas acho que ele puxou a mim! Quando eu estava grávida..._

_E sempre sorrindo, ela continuou falando. Por muito tempo.Um tempão, por sinal._

_- Não ligue! Mamãe é sempre assim! - disse Dy justificando a mega empolgação de sua mãe. - O Phillip que ela fala é meu pai! Ele está ali dentro tratando de negócios! E aquele ao lado dele é o meu irmão gêmeo, James, que eu falei pra você outro dia!_

_Reparei num homem moreno e alto vestindo uma bela capa, que agora já reconhecia como vestes bruxas. Até que meus olhos recaíram num menino de onze anos que estava a seu lado. James Potter tinha os mesmos cabelos negros de sua irmã, mas por sua vez eram curtos e bagunçados. Realmente bagunçados. Sua pele era também muito branca, mas com um tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto. De longe, achei que seus olhos eram castanhos, mas hoje sei que são castanho-esverdeados. Não que eu repare muito, mas... enfim. Aqueles olhos me transpassavam uma infantil inocência,que alguns meses depois fui descobrir que realmente SÓ transpassavam. Na época, mas vejam bem, na época me senti atraída... mas só um pouquinho! E ele sorria... o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Parecia tão sincero e divertido que dava vontade de sorrir junto. E eu realmente sorri junto! Como uma idiota! Opa... o que esse sorrisinho bobo está fazendo na minha cara NESSE momento??? Não! Não! Não! Chega Lily! Volte ao assunto... eu me lembro muito bem que naquele momento ele se virou como se uma força do... além o tivesse atraído. Para vocês verem que até o além conspira contra mim! Infelizmente tenho que admitir que senti um arrepio e me acordando de um transe me virei para Diana que falava freneticamente como sua mãe (eu me enganei quando achei que elas não eram nada parecidas). E pasmem! Eu não havia ouvido uma única palavra do que ela tinha dito até então._

_- Vamos Diana temos que comprar seu gato ainda! - disse a Sra. Potter que já tinha se despedido dos meus pais. - Até mais Lily, querida! Apareça lá em casa!_

_- Isso Lily! Vá lá em casa antes de irmos para Hogwarts. Eu te explico melhor as coisas. - disse Diana._

_- Sim, sim. Claro. - disse eu, ainda meio abobalhada._

_E foi assim o meu primeiro e infeliz "encontro" com James Potter. E depois de toda essa narrativa, eu consegui apenas descer as escadas. Agora estou parada no meio do Salão Comunal a não sei quanto tempo com um bando de alunos me olhando. Credo! Eu devo estar com uma cara ridícula! Vamos lá Lily! É só dar um belo sorriso e sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Nisso, Lily saiu pelo buraco do retrato, rumo ao Salão Principal. Ela realmente foi à casa dos Potter naquela ocasião, onde percebeu que James não era nada do que havia imaginado no Beco Diagonal.

Apesar da raiva que ainda sentia, Lily nunca falou nada a Diana, pois não queria perder a amizade, muito menos colocá-la contra o irmão. Mas depois daquilo, as coisas nunca mais foram às mesmas.

Ela passou a evitar a casa dos Potter, o que fez Diana desconfiar. Isso fez elas se distanciarem um pouco. As coisas pioraram no quarto ano quando James começou a insistir em sair com ela. Lily não só recusava. Ela o humilhava, coisa que Diana nunca conseguia entender.

Isso era o que mais lhe irritava. Ele não só a atormentava diariamente, mas também havia estragado uma das amizades mais puras que a garota já tivera.

- Tudo por causa do idiota do Potter! – disse Lily para si mesma antes de passar pelo buraco do retrato.

Apesar de Lily Evans sempre odiar quando James Potter a importunava, ela não podia deixar de notar as poucas vezes que ele não o fazia. Durante toda a manhã e o almoço, ele não havia dirigido-lhe a palavra uma única vez. E pelo que Lily havia notado (não que reparasse nele o tempo todo), ele não estava muito falante nem com os outros Marotos. Não havia dado o habitual bom-dia a Diana e poucas vezes ela o vira rindo. No entanto na aula do Professor Flitwick, os difíceis Feitiços de Desaparição a fizeram se desligar do Potter pela primeira vez no dia.

James acordou de seus devaneios com uma cotovelada, levemente delicada, de Sirius.

- Que que é? – perguntou James num tom grosseiro que não era do seu tipo.

- Fala alguma coisa, cara! Não agüento mais isso! O Peter dormindo, o Remus copiando e você com essa cara de cu o dia inteiro! – exclamou Sirius que, pra variar, estava irritado com tudo.

- Como é que é cara de cu? – perguntou Peter com uma voz sonolenta.

Sirius pegou a cabeça de James e a virou para Peter ver, com uma delicadeza descomunal.

- Assim ó!

Remus olhou para os amigos incrédulo, pois achava que a aula de Feitiços não era o lugar ideal para discutir coisas como aquela. Ele ia voltar a copiar quando viu Emily rindo em sua frente. Ele não podia deixar de concordar com seus amigos. Ela era mesmo muito bonita. Emily tinha cabelos muito loiros caídos nos ombros. Não eram nem lisos nem cacheados e seus olhos eram azuis muito vivos. Eles transpassavam uma felicidade espontânea... uma alegria sem preocupações que ele, Remus, nunca conseguiria sentir. E ele não sabia se essa diferença era o que fazia com que ele não conseguisse gostar dela de outra maneira. E no dia seguinte ela faria aniversário...

- Quando nós vamos a Hogsmeade conseguir as coisas para o aniversário da Emily? – a pergunta de Remus interrompeu uma discussão entre James e Sirius, por este ter mexido na cabeça do outro.

Pela reação dos três Marotos, Remus percebeu que nenhum se lembrava da promessa que haviam feito. Até que Sirius perguntou que todos receavam:

- Mas quando é a festa?

Remus, que já esperava essa pergunta, manteve-se calmo ao responder:

- Amanhã.

- Ah, que beleza! – disse James com a sua já conhecida cara de bunda.

- Bem... isso sugere que devemos ir a Hogsmeade hoje. – concluiu Sirius parecendo pensativo.

Remus sorriu, pois Sirius havia chegado ao ponto que ele queria desde o começo da conversa. Ficou combinado que eles iriam à noite.

Quando tocou o sinal, todos os Grifinórios se dirigiram para as estufas, exceto Remus que voltou ao Salão Comunal, pois havia esquecido seu livro de Herbologia. Enquanto caminhava, ele pensava em Emily:

"Por que não ela Remus? Tudo seria tão... perfeito. Mas não! Você sempre tem que estragar tudo! Tem que sentir... isso, justamente pela garota errada! Ela não é pra você! Ela é só amiga, só amiga! E não é só vocês dois que estão em jogo! Ele é seu amigo também. Ele tenta negar, mas é óbvio que gosta dela. Vive tendo ataques de ciúmes por mais que tente disfarçar. Mas claro. Não tem como não sentir ciúmes... Para Remus! Para! Amanhã você vai para aquela porcaria de festa com o objetivo de se deixar conquistar por Emily Gresham!"

Enquanto isso, os outros alunos se aproximavam do Saguão de Entrada. Quando chegaram lá, os outros três Marotos encontraram a pessoa mais indesejada, mas que para Sirius, no momento, era muito desejada: Severus Snape.

- James, já sei uma maneira de te animar. – disse Sirius com um sorriso Maroto. – Olha quem está ali.

James avistou Snape e abriu um sorriso ainda mais Maroto. As garotas a toda volta suspiraram quando a famosa dupla Potter-Black estufou o peito e começou a descer as escadas em direção a...

- Ranhoso! – gritou James para que todos ouvissem.

A multidão começou a se espremer nos lados esquerdo e direito da escada, deixando um corredor que levou James e Sirius ao centro do Saguão, onde Snape se encontrava.

Quando eles terminavam de descer as escadas, Peter lá no topo fez sua melhor pose (que não chegava nem aos pés da dos outros dois Marotos) e tentou começar a descer pelo corredor, quando este se fechou, deixando-o lá em cima sem conseguir ver nada por causa de sua baixa estatura.

- _Bizarrus _– gritou James, azarando Snape, que já estava com a varinha em punho. Ao mesmo tempo, este gritou:

- _Mimble Wimble_

O feitiço de Snape funcionou como um escudo, rebatendo o feitiço de James na direção do Maroto. Com um rápido reflexo, ele se esquivou do próprio feitiço que acabou atingindo um aluno do Primeiro Ano da Sonserina.

(N/As: Gente, que confusão!)

A multidão soltou urros e gargalhadas que ecoavam por todo saguão. Não era por menos, pois a azaração que James lançara equivalia ao _Ridikullus _com o bicho papão. Por isso, agora ao invés das habituais vestes de Hogwarts, o garoto vestia uma bela malha de Ballet, meia-calça, sapatilha e um tutu (as saias com arame das bailarinas). Seu cabelo estava preso num belo coque, e em seu rosto todos viam que ele estava profundamente envergonhado e sem ação. Não agüentando mais toda humilhação, ele saiu correndo em direção as masmorras, mas ainda podendo ouvir o comentário de Sirius:

- Vai, vai!!! Vai dançar o Lago do Cisne! Ou seria... o Açude do Avestruz? – o que causou mais gargalhadas no público, especialmente de James.

Se aproveitando da distração do oponente, Snape tentou jogar um feitiço, mas novamente James foi mais rápido. Nisso, os dois começaram a travar uma batalha em pleno saguão de entrada.

- _Expelliarmus! _– gritou Snape. Dessa vez não deu tempo de James se defender. Sua varinha voou para longe de suas mãos e ele cambaleou para trás. Snape fez menção de lançar outro feitiço, mas então Sirius foi mais rápido.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Snape caiu no chão petrificado enquanto a multidão começou a aplaudir o desempenho dos dois Marotos. Depois de uma troca de sorrisos triunfantes entre a dupla vitoriosa, James correu os olhos pelo Salão a procura de sua varinha. E ele a encontrou aos pés de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lily Evans.

Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, como se dissesse "Cara, nessa eu não posso te ajudar" enquanto via Lily vindo na direção deles.

- Por que você fez isso? – disse Lílian se aproximando de James.

- Ah Evans, vai me dizer que não achou engraçado. – retrucou James.

- Humpf... você se sente grande coisa fazendo isso não é, Potter. Infla seu ego azarando qualquer um que você julgue não poder fazer parte desse seu mundinho infeliz. O mundinho de um garoto mimado que pensa estar sempre rodeado de amigos. Mas você tá muito enganado. Essas pessoas a toda volta só babam o seu ovinho por causa das coisas ridículas que você faz. Afinal o ridículo chega a ser engraçado, não é Potter? Mas sabe, pensando por esse lado você está certo. Quem falaria ou sairia com um garotinho normal? Não, não, o Potter tem que ser diferente. Tem que fazer imbecilidades para ser notado! – Lily começou a bater palmas olhando para todo mundo. – Vamos pessoal! Aplaudam o Potter porque ele se acha o palhacinho de Hogwarts! Aplaudam o Potter porque ele é bom em Transfiguração! Aplaudam o Potter porque ele sabe agarrar um pomo! Aplaudam o Potter porque ele sempre tem a melhor vassoura! Aplaudam!

Alguns alunos se entreolhavam, outros soltavam risadinhas abafadas. Já os Sonserinos gargalhavam e aplaudiam com vigor. Mas essa não era a raridade do momento. A expressão no rosto de James poucos haviam visto, pois era de profunda vergonha, diferente do ódio que sentia por dentro. Mas ao contrário daquele menino da Sonserina, ele mantinha a pose ainda arriscando uns sorrisinhos com Sirius. Já Lily, estava séria, mas com notável ar de satisfação. Queria ver ele responder essa agora! Tudo aquilo que havia remoído entre a noite do dia anterior até esse momento foi maravilhosamente extravasado. Estava realmente feliz consigo mesma.

Se preparava para virar as costas em direção as estufas e sair vitoriosa de toda situação, quando deu de cara com James sorrindo para ela. Milhares de pensamentos martelavam em sua cabeça tamanha era sua raiva:

"Por que esse idiota está sorrindo? Quem ele pensa que é sorrindo para mim? Até parece que eu acabei de informá-lo que o Montrose Magpies acabou de ganhar o campeonato! Sim, eu sei o time dele! Duas semanas ouvindo a narração de todos os jogos que aconteceram em toda história do time! Deus, seria impossível esquecer disso! Pois bem, Lily! Deixe de ser burra! Pergunte a ele por que está rindo! Não permita que esse imbecil ria da sua cara mais uma vez! Vamos!... EU ESTOU MANDANDO LILY!!!"

- Do que você está rindo Potter? - As palavras saíram abruptamente de sua boca. Apesar da raiva, ela estava feliz por finalmente sua boca ter compreendido a ordem de seu cérebro.

- De você. - disse James, se é que era possível, com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Como assim de mim, Potter? O que eu falei de tão engraçado?

- Não é o que você falou. É aquilo que você faz.

- O que eu faço? VOCÊ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE PALHAÇA?

- Não Lily. - riu-se James. - Você está sempre me xingando, dizendo para eu manter distância, sem notar que você não consegue ficar distante. Anda me seguindo pelos corredores e analisando o que eu faço, Evans? Pois é, eu achei que você fosse mais ocupada. Se quiser sentar e discutir um dia sobre minhas ações, eu estou a sua disposição. - e deu uma piscadinha, sorrindo marotamente.

Essa foi demais para Lily. Ela parecia que ia explodir. Durante algum tempo travou uma batalha entre sua boca e seu cérebro (agora vazio de idéias) até finalmente conseguir pronunciar, ou melhor, berrar:

- DETENÇÃO POTTER!!! - e ao berrar essas palavras, Lily se sentiu aliviada e pensou: "Agora ele me paga!"

James pensou: "Ótimo! Uma detenção já no segundo dia de aula!". Arriscou dar uma olhada para Sirius, já imaginando o que viria pela frente. E não deu outra! Ele o olhava como se dissesse: "Se ferrou, cara!".

A multidão começava a se dispersar achando que o show estava encerrado, quando alguém falou:

- Você não pode detê-lo apenas por ele ter se defendido das SUAS acusações. - disse Diana Potter de braços cruzados com uma cara muito séria.

- Diana, não se mete! - disse James.

- Cala a boca James! - retrucou ela. James achou melhor se calar. A cara da irmã era igualzinha a da Sra. Potter quando estava brava.

- Er... bem... ele azarou um aluno! Dois na verdade! - defendeu-se Lily.

- Sirius também azarou um aluno! - retrucou Diana mais uma vez.

- Nossa, Diana, sua gentileza realmente me comove! Muito obrigado! - foi a vez de Sirius se manifestar, olhando perplexo para a amiga.

Lily ficou por algum tempo sem saber o que fazer, mas por fim disse:

- Detenção pra você também Black!

Dessa vez foi James quem olhou significativamente para Sirius, como se dissesse: "Você se ferrou também, cara!"

- Muito bem! O show acabou! Todos para suas salas de aula! Agora! - gritou Lily para todos os alunos que ainda restavam. Baixou os olhos, e viu que a varinha de James estava um pouco a sua frente. Pegou-a e disse: - Sua varinha Potter? Então pega! - e jogou-a para mais longe ainda.

James pensou em responder, mas achou melhor não. Bufou e foi atrás de sua varinha, enquanto Lily saía em passos firmes em direção as estufas. O que já estava bastante ruim ficou ainda pior.


	6. Sombras do Caso da Tesoura

Capitulo 05

Sombras do Caso da Tesoura

... e por isso vocês devem se aplicar ainda mais que em todos os anos anteriores. – concluiu a Profª Sprout depois de um longo discurso sobre os N.O.M.'s que todos os professores haviam feito. Assim, os alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória passaram a realizar a tarefa dada. Naquela ocasião, assim como em todas aulas de Herbologia, Diana se encontrava no grupo dos Marotos. Lily, Emily e Alice faziam grupo com os corvinais Frank Longbottom e Christopher Powell (do qual Diana, por alguma razão, não gostava nem um pouco). Além disso, a recente discussão com Lily deixara um clima tenso entre as duas:

- E então? Já conseguiram as coisas para a festa da Emily amanhã? – disse Diana com sua habilidade inigualável de começar uma conversa.

- Que coisinha mais inútil... – resmungou Sirius em um tom baixo, mas perfeitamente audível.

- Hã... bem... sim, sim, claro! Compramos várias coisas, como... como... – enrolou Remus.

- Bosta de dragão... – continuou Sirius ainda resmungando.

- Tortinhas de abóbora! – completou James.

- Ah bom, porque eu fiquei imaginando como vocês arranjariam todas as coisas para amanhã à noite...

- Bem... nós não precisaríamos arranjar nada se você não tivesse aberto a boca e contado pra Emily que conseguimos ir a Hogsmeade quando bem entendemos. – retrucou James num tom ríspido que não era de seu feitio, especialmente com sua irmã. Sentiu o olhar de reprovação que Remus o lançava.

- Mas James, como eu não iria contar? Ela é minha amiga! Era a coisa certa a fazer! – disse Diana com aquele tom de inocência que o irritou ainda mais.

- Você com essa sua mania de fazer as coisas certas! Mas acaba sempre falando o que não deve!

- Mas ela tava desesperada! Chegou a pensar em cancelar a festa!

Agora era a vez de James lançar um olhar de reprovação. Era como se dissesse "menos Diana, menos".

- OK, OK. Mas ela tava apavorada mesmo! Como eu não iria falar nada se tinha a solução? Pra que deixar as coisas darem errado! Você e a Lily, por exemplo: eu já falei pra você...

- EU já falei pra você não se meter nisso! O problema é meu e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Mas James! Eu sou sua irmã! Sua única irmã! – continuou Dy num tom dramático – Nós dividimos a barriga da mamãe por nove meses! Porque agora você não pode dividir seus problemas comigo? Eu não consigo ficar de braços cruzados vendo você fazer tudo errado!

- Diana, você não vê que já tá tudo suficientemente ruim entre eu e ela sem você se meter? Vocês não têm que estragar sua amizade por causa de uma idiotice dessas! A Evans que _sempre _entende tudo errado! Eu só tava me divertindo com aquele imbecil! Ela não precisava ter um ataque!

- Mas é justamente isso que eu quero mostrar pra ela! – disse Diana numa empolgação como se tivesse descoberto a Atlântida.

- Você não tem nada pra mostrar. – James suspirou. – Ela que entenda do jeito que quiser. Eu não me importo.

Diana achou melhor encerrar a discussão. Mas em sua cabeça o plano já estava perfeitamente formado.

- Mas será que vocês dois... aaaaaaaaaah – o grito de Sirius foi interrompido por um jato de uma coisa verde escura e pegajosa que fedia a estrume rançoso. Num movimento impaciente (bem delicado) o Maroto acertara em cheio sua Mimbulus Mimbletonia com a pinça, fazendo com que jatos iguais aos que atingiram sua boca acertassem também todos que estavam por perto.

- Black! – gritou a Profª Sprout – Eu avisei para ser delicado com a planta! Na próxima vez vou ser obrigada a descontar pontos de sua casa.

- Desculpa Profª Sprout. – disse Sirius com uma voz um tanto pastosa depois de ter botado pra fora o líquido que tinha na boca.

Depois da professora limpar o estrago, Sirius desandou a falar:

- Que coisa bem inútil mesmo! Eu odeio essa maldita matéria!

- Então era esse o motivo dos resmungos a aula inteira? – perguntou Remus.

- Claro! O que mais seria? Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu detesto essa maldita Bostologia!

- E você também sabe, Remus, que o Sirius não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem reclamar de alguma coisa. – disse Diana num tom zombateiro.

- E você não consegue ficar cinco minutos com a boca fechada, então estamos quites!

Os dois riram e continuaram trabalhando. Enquanto isso no outro grupo:

- Esse Black – falou o corvinal Christopher Powell, revirando os olhos.

Lily parecia não ter ouvido seu comentário:

- Mas como eu ia dizendo, esse Potter não conhece limites! Ele não tem respeito por ninguém a não ser por ele mesmo.

- Olha Lily, eu não acho ele tão mal assim. Ele já me deu uma força várias vezes – defendeu Frank Longbottom.

- A Lily é uma das poucas pessoas da escola que acha isso. – explicou Emily.

- Então eu sou uma das poucas pessoas da escola que está em seu juízo perfeito. – retrucou a ruiva.

- Você não é a única Lily. Eu estou com você. – disse Christopher Powell abrindo um sorriso.

Lily sorriu de volta enquanto Emily e Alice se entreolhavam discretamente.

- Mas você tem que tentar entender...

- Frank, Frank!... Não gaste suas palavras tentando convencer esses dois. – disse Alice se dirigindo ao namorado.

O silêncio reinou durante alguns minutos, até que:

- Mas como ele pode ser tão infantil?

Ao final da aula de Herbologia todos se dirigiram para fora das estufas, enquanto quartanistas Sonserinos se aproximavam. Sirius havia ficado para trás, pois fora obrigado a ouvir um longo discurso da Profª Sprout sobre como não se deve espetar pinças em Mimbulus Mimbletonias. Ele tentou correr para acompanhar os outros, mas topou com seu irmão no meio do caminho.

- Ah, oi maninho.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Regulus olhando em volta para se certificar que não havia ninguém observando.

- Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

- Hmm... seja rápido.

- O que foi aquilo no trem? Pirou?

- Eu estava me divertindo. Não é assim que você diz?

Sirius deu um sorriso amarelo. Na verdade os dois sabiam o quanto eram diferentes quando havia outras pessoas a volta.

- Na próxima vez que você quiser se divertir, não há necessidade de ser grosseiro com os outros.

- Hmpf... olha quem falando.

- Olha aqui: eu não sou exemplo a ser seguido. Ao menos não sempre.

- OK... Deu? Já acabou o discurso? Posso ir pra minha aula? – retrucou Regulus num tom de deboche.

- Não. Tem mais uma coisinha. Aquele Snape é um infeliz. Até mesmo na sua casa você pode achar companhias melhores.

- Não venha falar das minhas companhias! Olha com quem _você _anda!

- Ah, por fav...

- Sirius, Sirius. Olha o que eu fiz! – disse Peter às gargalhadas correndo para Sirius. Os irmãos Black se viraram na direção de Peter a tempo de ver o garoto tropeçando nos próprios pés e se estabacando no chão.

- Ah não! – lamuriou-se Peter – Destruí com minha estátua de bosta de dragão!

Regulus se virou para Sirius com a sobrancelha erguida, como se falasse "eu não disse?"

Sirius olhou de volta para o irmão:

- Vá pra aula.

Enquanto isso Peter estava ajoelhado recolhendo os pedaços de sua preciosa estátua.

- Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim? – retrucou Regulus.

- Seu irmão mais velho?

- E...?

- Olha, é melhor você ir antes que apareça a Tiffany. – disse Sirius não conseguindo conter o riso.

- To indo. – falou Regulus rindo também.

E ao passar por Peter, sacou a varinha e murmurou "_Reparus_", consertando a estátua. Sirius não guardou o sorriso, olhando pra seu irmão e pensando:

"Ele não é ruim, apenas querem que pense que é."

- Vamos Peter. – disse Sirius guinchando o amigo do chão – Eu não quero perder o jantar e tenho certeza que você também não.

Chegando ao salão principal, Sirius e Peter se acomodaram perto dos outros dois Marotos. Estes, por sua vez, sentavam-se próximos as quintanistas da Grifinória. Sirius calculou que James tivesse insistido "um pouco" para que Remus colocasse o papo em dia com Lily, já que sua principal fonte de aproximação (Diana) estava de cara amarrada tanto para ele quanto para a ruivinha.

Sirius percebeu ainda que Remus também não estava com a melhor das caras. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto Lupin desaprovava a irritação e as discussões implicantes de James em relação à Diana. Mas resolveu deixar os amigos de lado e se concentrar em seu jantar. Enquanto isso, Remus (levando um cutucão nas costelas, de James) puxava uma conversa com Lily.

- E então Lily? O que está achando deste ano, com os N.O.M.'s e tudo mais? – perguntou Remus.

- Ai Remus, nem me fala. Todas aquelas pilhas e pilhas de deveres e tudo mais... me dá uma preguiça só de pensar. – respondeu Lily.

- É verdade. E ainda temos os relatórios da monitoria.

- Nem me fala. Mas ao menos temos as noites.

- É... temos as noites. – disse Remus num tom sombrio. Lily já ouvira várias vezes ele falar nesse tom. Reparava que sempre usava quando se tratava da noite ou da lua. Não entendia como alguém poderia não gostar da lua. A não ser... Ah, Lily! Deixe de bobagens.

- Mas Transfiguração é o horror para mim. – disse Lily numa tentativa de desvirtuar do assunto. – Tive até pesadelos com a McGonagall me transformando num grande repolho verde por não ter conseguido fazer os deveres! – ela parou pensativa por um instante – Você acha que eu tenho cara de repolho verde?

- Não! Claro que não! – respondeu Remus, convicto, rindo da garota.

- Mas eu tenho olhos verdes! – completou a ruivinha piscando o que Emily chamava de "duas esmeraldas".

- Tenho absoluta certeza que não.

- É verdade! Repolho é verde claro... talvez um espinafre ou coisa parecida.

- Mas se você tem tanta dificuldade com Transfiguração, porque não tenta pedir ajuda para alguém. – sugeriu Remus. Nesse momento sentiu uma cotovelada ainda mais forte nas costelas e completou – O James aqui por exemplo, é um dos melhores alunos de Transfiguração do ano.

- Eu ouvi alguém dizer meu nome? – se intrometeu James como se só agora tivesse sabido da conversa.

- Mas como eu ia dizendo, _Remus_, eu acho que eu não estou tão desesperada. E muito menos, doida.

- Pois diga pra essa garota, Remus, que nem se eu usasse todas as minhas horas vagas desse ano, eu conseguiria enfiar alguma coisa nessa cabeça dela.

- Pois diga pra esse garoto, Remus, que ele deve ser um péssimo professor.

- Então diga pra essa garota, Remus, que ela é quem é uma péssima aluna.

- Então diga pra esse garoto, Remus, que ele não pode afirmar nada sem nunca ter tentado.

- Pois diga pra essa garota, Remus, que caso ela não se lembre, eu já tentei.

Lily congelou por um segundo. Claro que ela se lembrava... ele tentara explicar coisas do mundo bruxo naquele verão que ela passou na casa dele antes de vir a Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Mas o que não imaginava era que ele também se lembrasse.

- Pois diga pra esse garoto, Remus, que eu não me lembro. Assim como ele também não se lembra de muitas coisas.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas uma voz o interrompeu:

- Olá James. – disse Nicole Banks, uma quartanista grifinória de cabelos ruivos muito lisos e olhos castanhos.

- Hã... ah, olá Nicole.

- Desculpa se estou atrapalhando...

- Não! De maneira alguma. – disse James olhando sugestivamente pra Lily.

- Pra mim já chega. – disse Lily se levantando.

- Olá Lily! – cumprimentou Nicole.

- Oi. – respondeu ela seca rumando para fora do Salão Principal.

Remus pulou uma cadeira, deixando um lugar vago pra Nicole bem ao lado de James.

- Ai, obrigada Remus. Quem dera que todos os garotos fossem gentleman que nem você.

Remus sorriu sem graças enquanto via Diana se levantar, se dirigindo para fora do salão.

- Tchau Diana! – disse Nicole quando a morena passou por ela.

Dy nem se deu o trabalho em responder, afinal tinha outras coisas mais importantes em mente.

- Ai, James, eu sei que pode soar indelicado, mas o que há com elas? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. – disse James acompanhando sua irmã com um olhar apreensivo. – Ainda... – completou ele num sussurro.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de correio coruja? – perguntou Remus interrompendo as risadas de Sirius e Emily.

- Preciso responder? – questionou Sirius com um sorriso debochado em meio às risadinhas baixas de Emily.

- Não, obrigado! – disse Remus rindo e voltando a atenção para seu jantar.

(N/As: Textos grandes entre aspas são pensamentos dos personagens.)

"_Maldito Potter! Não posso ter um único, mísero, pequeno, mini, não: micro, MISERÁVEL dia de paz! Arrogante, prepotente, exibido, grosso, estúpido! Quem ele pensa que é??? Por que, simplesmente não some da minha vida??? Que vá pra bem longe com aquela... aquela Nicole!!! Tão queridinha, tão educadinha, tão boazinha, tão fofa... e tão SONSA e BURRA o bastante pra não ver o quanto ele é idiota! Arrogante, prepotente, exibido, grosso, estúpido! E ainda fala do Caso da Tesoura com a maior naturalidade, com aquela cara de pau! Aquele tirano! Eu era um menina inocente!..."_

- Arrogante, prepotente, exibido, grosso, estú...!

- Lily? – naquele momento, Diana entrava no dormitório. Foi só ouvindo sua voz que Lily percebeu que estava pensando em voz alta.

- Diana! Nem ouvi você entrar! – exclamou a ruiva voltando à realidade.

- Você estava falando do James?

- Eu estava falando do James?

- Sim, você estava falando do James?

- Eu estava falando do James?

- SIM LILY! Você – estava – falando – do – JAMES??? – Diana falou bem devagar (o que não era de seu feitio) pra ver se ela finalmente entendia.

- Não! Claro que não! Eu estava falando do... do... Si (_Não Lily! Sirius é um nome muito óbvio!)_... Si... mau... Simau? Não! Eu quis dizer Simão! É! Simão! Isso! – disse sorrindo nervosamente.

- Lily... quem é Simão? – perguntou Dy que não engoliu a desculpa esfarrapada da amiga.

- Quem é Simão?

- Lily!

- Tá, tá! Eu desisto! Eu estava falando do teu irmão, sim! – disse Lily com um suspiro.

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. – falou Diana.

- Nós já tentamos conversar sobre isso. Você sabe como isso termina, Dy.

- Mas eu preciso de uma explicação! Por que? Ele é sempre tão prestativo, amigo, conversa com todo mundo...

- Como assim? Você viu o que ele fez de manhã! Não me pareceu nem um pouco prestativo, nem amigo.

- Concordo que ele é meio imaturo! Mas todos os garotos são! E nem por isso você os trata como monstros! Não sobrepõe seus defeitos a suas virtudes! O Remus, por exemplo!

- Ah Diana. Nem vem comparar! James e Remus são totalmente diferentes.

- Sirius, então! Sirius e James sempre estão juntos em azarações, detenções e em quase todo resto! E mesmo não sendo grande amiga do Sirius, vocês conseguem manter uma conversa civilizada por um bom tempo. Você até ri das brincadeiras dele! As mesmas brincadeiras que com o meu irmão você tem ataques. Hoje de manhã mesmo! O que o James fez de tão terrível que o Sirius não fez pra só ele ganhar detenção?

- Nós não nos damos bem e pronto.

- VOCÊ é que não se dá bem com ele.

- Ele é muito diferente de mim. – tentou Lily, mais uma vez, fazer com que a conversa se encerrasse de uma vez.

- Pelo contrário! Ele é muito parecido com você! São muito teimosos, é verdade. Mas sabem dar valor a uma amizade e são muito prestativos. Ou você não se lembra quem te explicou tudo sobre o mundo bruxo no verão antes de entrarmos em Hogwarts?

Essa foi a gota d'água pra Lily. O simples comentário daquele verão trouxe a sua cabeça a lembrança daquilo que ela chamava "Caso da Tesoura", onde James mostrou aquilo que realmente achava dela. Toda raiva que ela tava reprimindo não podia mais ser contida, assim como suas lágrimas.

- JÁ CHEGA DIANA! EU TENHO MEUS MOTIVOS! MEUS, SÓ MEUS! NÃO QUERO DIVIDI-LOS COM MAIS NINGUÉM! ESQUECE ESSA HISTÓRIA! ESQUECE TEU IRMÃO! _ME _ESQUECE! EM NOME DO QUE RESTA DA NOSSA AMIZADE, NÃO TENTA INTERFIRIR.

- INFELIZMENTE NOSSA AMIZADE SÓ CHEGOU NESSE PONTO POR SUA CAUSA, LILY.

- Se é o que você pensa...

Diana também já não segurava as lágrimas. Foi em direção a porta, mas antes de sair, se virou pra Lily e disse:

- Você pode até ter seus motivos, mas esse garoto que você odeia tanto, até hoje lembra do teu tutu!

Lily não conseguiu conter a cara de espanto. O tutu que o Sonserino passou a usar, depois de ser atingido pela azaração de James pela manhã, era aquele que Lily usou na única apresentação de ballet que James viu, naquele mesmo verão.

- Não esperava mesmo que você tivesse notado. – disse Diana antes de finalmente sair.

Depois que ela saiu, Lily se sentou na cama atônita, ainda chorando.

Nunca soube quanto tempo ficou parada pensando até que ouviu as vozes de Alice e Emily. Esta, se dirigiu a ruiva assim que pisou no quarto:

- Nossa! A Diana passou correndo chorando e você chorando aqui!... Ai! Não vai me dizer que vocês brigaram de novo! – enquanto falava, Emily se sentava ao lado da amiga.

Lily somente afirmou com a cabeça, ainda com um grande beiço.

- Acho que nem preciso perguntar o motivo da briga. – disse Alice também se sentando.

Lily balançou a cabeça de novo. Emily abraçou ela, que só então percebeu o quanto havia se exaltado com Diana que, afinal de contas, nada sabia a respeito do "Caso da Tesoura".

- Alice, você se importa de ver como a Diana está? Acredito que ela esteja precisando mais de uma amiga do que eu.

Alice nem hesitou em se levantar e sair do dormitório, deixando Emily e Lily para trás. Quando ela terminou de descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, sentiu que alguém a puxou pelo braço. Era James:

- Minha irmã tá lá em cima? – perguntou ele. – Desde o jantar que eu estou procurando por ela.

- Ih, James. Nem te conto... – respondeu Alice.

- Ai! Ela foi falar com a Lily, né?

- É, ela foi. A Emily tá lá em cima com a Lily e eu vou tentar achar a Dy.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer a ela pra não se meter nessa história? – perguntou James mais a si mesmo do que à garota.

- Ah James, você sabe como ela é! Quando embesta com alguma coisa, não há quem tire da cabeça! Mas, na verdade, ela se preocupa muito com você.

- Mas eu me preocupo com a preocupação dela.

Alice colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Calma James. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele riu.

- É... eu espero. Quer que eu ajude na busca?

- Acho que nessas horas é melhor os homens ficarem de fora.

- É... mas não vai ser muito difícil. Nem quando chora ela é silenciosa.

Os dois riram e quando Alice se distanciava, James gritou:

- Caso ela queira falar comigo, eu estarei no meu dormitório.

Ela fez sinal afirmativo e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

James seguiu para o quarto e lá foi combinado que os Marotos saíriam à 1:00hs para ir a Hogsmeade.

Depois de muito se revirar na cama, James decidiu tomar um banho e esperar os outros Marotos no Salão Comunal. O sono não vinha e ele não parava de pensar nos acontecimentos do dia. Pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e desceu. Ao chegar lá embaixo, levou um susto com a visão que teve: Lily dormia tranqüilamente, de pijama, toda encolhida na poltrona mais próxima da lareira. Se aproximou vagarosamente de onde estava a garota e ficou a observá-la por alguns minutos. Olhou em volta para ver se realmente estavam sozinhos e quando viu que sim, sentou-se próximo a ela, deixando a capa de lado, e com cautela tocou seus cabelos.

"_Só assim mesmo para eu conseguir chegar perto de você, não é dona Evans? Você até parece inofensiva olhando por esse ângulo! Aliás, tenho a honra de ser a única pessoa de Hogwarts com quem você faz questão de ser agressiva. Mas não pense que isso me incomoda. Isso me motiva! Detesto desapontá-la Lily, mas eu não vou ceder. Não importa o quanto você xingue, esperneie, grite, reclame ou até mesmo me ignore. Não subestime a persistência de James Phillip Potter! Até porque..."_

Nisso, Lily se encolheu devido ao frio. James, num reflexo rápido, se afastou bruscamente. Olhou ao redor e viu um cobertor caído no chão, que a própria devia ter levado. Ele o pegou e a cobriu com cuidado. Com o leve roçar de suas mãos na garota, seu coração disparou fortemente.

"_Não é nada do que você está pensando ou ouvindo. Será que você pode ouvir? Eu... eu... tudo isso é só por medo que você acorde e me transforme em alguma coisa horrível! Se bem que, você não é lá muito boa em Transfiguração... Não que isso faça diferença. Você já é tão... tão... linda. Seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu rosto, sua boca..."_

James se aproximou vagarosamente de Lily, não conseguindo conter seus instintos. Foi quando...

N/As: E então??? Gostaram do suspense??? Alguém tem algum palpite??? Se tiver, mandem-nos! Gostaríamos muito de saber!

DESCULPEM-NOS a demora!!!!!! Como somos um grupo de autoras ficou difícil de nos reunirmos, ainda mais com o grande número de provas e trabalhos que tínhamos na escola! Mas não se preocupem porque a fic não tá abandonada! Estamos trabalhando nela e cheias de idéias para que os capítulos fiquem cada vez melhores. Ah! E no próximo, a tão falada festa da Emily finalmente aparecerá!

Obrigada a todos que leram! Foi um incentivo enorme para que continuássemos escrevendo! Esperemos que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo (é o nosso preferido até o momento!) e que leiam e continuem comentando! Aceitamos todo tipo de crítica, pois será sempre construtiva!


End file.
